Familia Kurosaki
by CeTam-chan
Summary: ¡Rukia está embarazada! Y ahora ella junto con Ichigo y el nuevo bebé formarán una linda familia muy a su estilo.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiiiiii!**

**Bueno pues, aqui vengo con otra historia que es un IchiRuki. Este fic salió de mi retorcida mente (xD) cuando una vez empecé a imaginar como se verían Ichigo y Rukia con un hijo y puesss... esto salió, aunque todavía no llega el hijo jajaja**

**Sin mas que decir los dejo leer**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** _Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, le pertenecen al maravilloso Tite Kubo_

* * *

**CAPITULO 1.**

Rukia abrió con pesadez los ojos, los rayos del sol no dejaban que ella siguiera durmiendo. Ella se acurrucó más con la persona que tenía al lado, tratando de buscar un escondite para la luz pero era imposible, el sol no dejaba de molestarla. Se empezó a mover cada vez más para poder dormir, sólo logró despertar a la persona con quien dormía.

-¡Maldición enana!, ¿podrías dejar de moverte? Trato de dormir- le dijo un adormilado Ichigo a Rukia. Ella lo ignoró y siguió moviéndose, al final ya no pudo seguir durmiendo así que decidió levantarse de la cama y empezar su día. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama tapando un poco con la sábana su desnudez, de una mueble cercano a la cama sacó ropa interior de ella y se la colocó, del suelo tomó la camisa de Ichigo que él traía la noche anterior y se la puso, cuando ella estaba a punto de pararse de la cama un brazo la jaló de nuevo hacia el colchón.

-¿A dónde vas?- le susurró el pelinaranjo a la chica sosteniéndola de la cintura, ella a espaldas a él.

-Iba a ir a tomar una ducha y luego iría a preparar el desayuno ya que Yuzu no está- le contestó a su novio volteándolo a ver, Ichigo aprovechó esta oportunidad y comenzó a besarla. Rukia le correspondió e inmediatamente se posicionó sobre él, teniendo así más comodidad para besarlo. Las manos del pelinaranja no esperaron más y empezaron a acariciar la piel de la Kuchiki. Las caricias empezaron a ser cada vez mas intensas, Rukia sentía el cuerpo desnudo de su novio debajo de ella…

-¡ICHIGO!- de repente un hombre entró a la habitación asustando a los dos jóvenes.- ¡Ah mi querido hijo! ¿Qué haces con Rukia-chan~? ¡Solo me voy por cuatro días y mira lo que empiezas a hac…!- Isshin no pudo continuar ya que encima le cayó un mueble. Ichigo se lo había lanzado para evitar que siguiera hablando.

-Lo siento, Ichi-nii- se asomó en el cuarto Karin, la hermana de Ichigo- Se me escapó- ella quitó el mueble de encima de su inconsciente padre y comenzó a tirar de sus pies para sacarlo de ahí.

-Como sea- Ichigo suspiró- ¿No se suponía que regresarían dentro de tres días?- le preguntó.

-Se suponía, pero Yuzu se enfermó y tuvimos que regresar- le contestó a su hermano- pero no te preocupes, ella esta bien. Sólo es gripe- le dijo al ver su preocupación. Luego de eso cerró la puerta del cuarto. Rukia suspiró, se paró de la cama y comenzó a buscar un poco de ropa decente. El pelinaranjo hizo lo mismo. Al terminar de cambiarse ambos bajaron al comedor para desayunar.

-¡ICHIGO!- Isshin recibió a su hijo con una patada pero Ichigo fue más rápido y logró esquivarla. Su padre chocó contra la pared.- ¡Bien hecho hijo mío!- le felicitó.

-¡Buenos días, onii-chan, Rukia-chan!- les saludó cariñosamente Yuzu quien se encontraba en una silla en el comedor, tenía la cara un poco pálida.

-¡Buenos días Yuzu! ¿Cómo te encuentras?- le preguntó Rukia.

-Un poco mejor-

-¡Tonterías Yuzu!- de repente gritó su padre- ¡Estás en muy mal estado, no puedes hacer nada! ¡Es por eso que ahora yo hice el desayuno!- dijo apuntando la mesa mostrando que ya estaba servida la comida.

-¿Tú la hiciste?- dijo Karin con desconfianza, Isshin asintió.

-¿Es seguro comerla?- esta vez fue Ichigo.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Hieren mis sentimientos!- contestó Isshin muy dramáticamente comenzando a llorar en el regazo de su hija Yuzu- ¡Siéntense a comer!- les ordenó a todos. Pronto todos hicieron caso y se sentaron, tomaron un bocado de la comida con cuidado y la empezaron a saborear. No tenía un sabor muy bueno, pero tampoco era malo el sabor. Siguieron comiendo haciendo los típicos comentarios de siempre, es decir que Ichigo y su padre seguían peleando mientras que Karin intentaba callarlos mientras que Rukia y Yuzu platicaban. De repente Rukia se paró de su silla bruscamente espantando a los demás, se tapó la boca con una mano y se fue corriendo al baño, los demás la siguieron y llegaron a la puerta del baño justo cuando ella la cerró muy fuertemente.

-¡Oi, Rukia! ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Ichigo preocupado golpeando ligeramente la puerta. De adentro de la habitación se escucho un ruido, parecía que ella estuviese vomitando.

-¡Lo ves viejo! ¡Por culpa de tu comida Rukia vomitó!- regañó Karin a su padre dándole un ligero manotazo en su brazo.

-¡Eso no puede ser!- gritó todo alterado Isshin empezando a llorar. En eso, la puerta del baño se abrió y salió la Kuchiki limpiándose la boca.

-Rukia ¿estás bien? ¿En verdad estaba tan mal la comida del viejo?- le preguntó Ichigo acercándose un poco a ella, Isshin lloró más.

-No, no es eso… es solo que desde hace algunos días he estado así.- le contestó.

-¡Lo ven!- mágicamente Isshin dejó de llorar- ¡Sabía que Rukia-chan no estaba así por mí!- gritó muy feliz.

-Entonces, ¿de que estás enferma, Rukia-chan?- preguntó algo preocupada Yuzu.

-No lo sé-

-¿Habrás comido algo en mal estado?-

-No que yo recuerde-

-¿Comiste algo que haya preparado Inoue?-

-No-

-¡Lo tengo!- toda la atención se dirigió hacia el mayor de los Kurosaki- Rukia-chan no vomito por culpa de mi comida o alguna enfermedad.- les aclaró a todos, dándoles cierto alivio.

-¿Entonces que tiene la enana?- preguntó.

-Es muy simple, hijo mío. Ella está… ¡EMBARAZADA!-

-¿¡QUEEÉ!-

* * *

**Hasta aquí!****!**

**Espero que les haya gustado ^^ Dejen un review!**

**Hasta la proxima!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Buenaasss!  
**

**Vengo aquí con el segundo capítulo muy feliz! no espere que tuviera tantos reviews y me alegro muchísimo que les gustara la historia!  
**

**Así que sin mas les dejo aquí el segundo capítulo que espero y lo disfruten!**

* * *

**_Disclaimer: _**_Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen_

* * *

**Capítulo 2.**

_-Es muy simple, hijo mío. Ella está… ¡EMBARAZADA!- _

_-¿¡QUEEÉ!-_

Esa noticia simplemente había dejado en shock a Ichigo, ¿Rukia, embarazada? Eso no era posible ¿o sí?

-¿¡Esto no puede ser posible!- gritó Ichigo- ¿¡Como pudo haber pasado esto!- él simplemente no podía tragarse eso, mientras que Rukia seguía parada tratando de procesar aquellas palabras.

-¡Oh querido Ichigo! ¡Esto pasó cuando tú y Rukia hicie…!- Isshin pronto fue silenciado por el puño de su hijo.

-¡Idiota! ¡Ya se como pasó, pero…!- simplemente no podía asimilarlo. Karin se encontraba sorprendida mientras que Yuzu empezaba a decir cosas sobre un bebé muy alegremente.

-¡Hijo, no intentes luchar contra la realidad!- le dijo a Ichigo.

-¡Bueno, ya cálmense todos!- habló Karin, quien parecía ser la mas calmada- ¡Piensen las cosas! No solo porque Rukia haya vomitado significa que esté embarazada, así que ya cálmate Ichi-nii- terminó de hablar.

-¡Niña, no cuestiones a tu padre!- regañó- ¡Yo les demostraré que Rukia-chan esta embarazada!- y acto seguido tomó a Rukia del brazo y la sentó en el sofá- ¡Bien, dime Rukia -chan! ¿Desde hace cuánto que empezaste a vomitar?- le preguntó muy severamente.

-Bueno… empecé hace unos días, la verdad no se desde cuando- le contestó.

-¿Y que hay de tu período?-

-Ahora que lo menciona… está un poco retrasado- contestó con una mano en su mentón pensando.

-¿Te proteges cuando… ya sabes, lo haces con Ichigo?- le susurró lo suficientemente alto como para que los demás lo escucharan.

-¡Por supuesto que lo hace!- Ichigo se apresuró a contestar por Rukia- Ella toma pastillas-

-Bueno, sobre eso…- habló Rukia- las pastillas se me terminaron hace algún tiempo y olvide comprar más- dijo dándose cuenta de su error.

-¡Lo ven!- gritó Isshin- ¡Esas son pruebas más que suficientes!-

-¡Pero aun así…!

-¡Como estudiante de medicina deberías saber los síntomas de un embarazo!-

-¡Ya basta!- gritó Karin- Esas son pruebas suficientes, pero para estar seguros hay que hacerle una prueba a Rukia. Viejo ¿se te olvida que aquí tienes una clínica? Puedes hacer la prueba rápidamente- terminó de hablar, al parecer ella era la más sensata de ese lugar.

-¡Gran idea, hija mía!- rápidamente el papá de Ichigo tomó a la Kuchiki del brazo y la jaló hasta una sala de la clínica, la sentó en una silla y sacó de un cajón una jeringa. La acercó al brazo de la chica y le sacó una pequeña muestra de sangre.

-¡Con esto es suficiente!- dijo Isshin -¡Dentro de 30 minutos tendré los resultados! ¡Ya puedes irte!- él estaba muy feliz. Rukia igual lo estaba, al estarse dirigiendo a la sala donde todos esperaban no pudo evitar tocarse el vientre y sonreír levemente.

-¿Y bien?- fue Ichigo el que preguntó.

-Dijo que estaría listo en 30 minutos- le contestó ella yéndose a sentar en el sofá al lado de él.

-¡Wow que emoción!- gritó Yuzu de repente- ¡Rukia-chan va a tener un bebé! ¡Increíble!- empezó a saltar de emoción alrededor de Rukia.

-Ya basta Yuzu, vámonos- habló su hermana mientras la tomaba de la mano y la llevaba lejos de Ichigo y Rukia. Éstos jóvenes se quedaron en silencio un rato sopesando la noticia que acababan de tener.

-Dime Ichigo ¿Qué harías si resultara embarazada?- preguntó de repente la pelinegra.

-¿Cómo que "qué haría"?- él no comprendió la pregunta.

-Ya sabes, como pasan en las telenovelas donde la mujer se embaraza y el novio la deja porque él no quiere tener un hijo y entonces ella se queda como madre soltera teniendo muchos problemas- explicó brevemente y como acompañamiento utilizo sus típicos dibujitos de conejos para poder explicar un poco mejor la situación, aunque no eran necesarios.

-¿En serio tenías que usar esos horrendos dibujos?- preguntó Ichigo con una gotita en la nuca

-¡No son horrendos!-ella le aventó la libreta donde tenía los dibujos- ¡además ese no es el punto!-

El chico suspiró- Esas cosas que dices son puras tonterías ¡Por supuesto que no haría algo así! Si sigues diciendo cosas como esas ya no te dejare ver la televisión- le amenazó apuntándole con el dedo índice. Rukia sólo se limitó a sonreír levemente pero luego se acercó a Ichigo y le dio un suave beso, a lo cual él correspondió gustoso.

Ambos chicos se quedaron en silencio sentados en el sillón, Rukia recargando la cabeza en el hombro de Ichigo. Éste último ya había aceptado la posibilidad de que su enana estuviera embarazada, en si eso no sería algo malo, aunque si sería algo problemático ya que él apenas estaba buscando un apartamento en donde quedarse a vivir, porque ya tenía 20 años (los acababa de cumplir) y era algo problemático estar con su padre. Ahora, si es que Rukia estaba embarazada, tendría que buscar un apartamento más grande o tal vez una casa. Además el todavía seguía estudiando, todavía no terminaba su carrera en medicina. Necesitaba trabajar, aunque tenía el sueldo que le daba la Sociedad de Almas, pero aún así el quería ser doctor, además de que sería raro que alguien que aparentemente no trabaja tuviera dinero. También estaban cosas como la ropa, pañales, juguetes… Ichigo suspiró, eso era demasiado. Y siguieron ambos chicos en un cómodo silencio, ahora el shinigami sustituto había pasado un brazo por los hombros de Rukia acercándola más a él. Nada podría arruinar éste momento.

-¡ICHIGO!- Oh claro, Isshin era el único capaz de arruinar momentos así- ¡Aquí está el resultado!- por su cara de felicidad era obvia la respuesta, pero aún así la Kuchiki tomó la hoja de papel donde venía el resultado y ahí estaba: _Embarazo: Positivo_, así decía en aquel pedazo de papel, ella sonrió al igual que Ichigo.

-¡Increíble! ¡Rukia-chan va a tener un bebé!- gritaba emocionada Yuzu quien apenas había llegado con ellos junto con Karin.- ¡Hay que decírselo a todos! ¡Rukia- chan debes de decirle a tus amigos!- le dijo ella abrazando a la susodicha.

-¡Es cierto! Tengo que decirle a Renji, a Orihime, Ishida, Sado…- y ella seguía recitando la lista de nombres muy alegremente.

-Rukia, ¿no también tienes un hermano?- mencionó Karin sacándola de su ensoñación.

-Mierda, lo había olvidado…- maldijo Ichigo. Ese Byakuya, seguro que lo mata por corromper a su hermanita. ¡Malditos sean los hermanos sobreprotectores!

* * *

**Hasta aquí!**

**Tengo que decir que este capítulo no me agrado tanto como el primero, pero prometo que el siguiente capi sera mucho mejor!  
**

**Hasta la proxima!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Llegue!**

**Debo de darles una GRAN disculpa por la tardanza para subir este capitulo, es que estos días estuve algo ocupada y para colmo durante 3 dias no pude abrir internet Dx! fue tan frustrante!**

**En fin, espero que disfruten este capitulo!**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** _Bleach no me pertenece, le pertenece a Tite Kubo-sama_

* * *

**Capítulo 3.**

Ichigo y Rukia se encontraban en la casa de Orihime junto con Sado, Ishida, Tatsuki, Keigo y Mizuiro hablando sobre la nueva noticia.

-¿Y cuánto tiempo llevas de embarazo, Kuchiki-san?- preguntó emocionada Orihime. Ella ya había superado su amor hacia Ichigo.

-Kurosaki-san dijo que apenas tenía tres semanas- respondió Rukia refiriéndose al padre de su novio.

-¿Y todavía no sabes si va a ser niño o niña?- preguntó Tatsuki.

-No, todavía no se puede saber- respondió.

-¡Oh, mi querida Kuchiki-san! ¡Ahora no tengo ninguna oportunidad contigo!- lloriqueó Keigo, quien inmediatamente recibió un golpe en la cara antes de que él fuera a abrazar a la pelinegra. No hace falta decir quien dio el golpe.

-¿¡Qué es eso de "mi querida Kuchiki-san", eh!- le dijo Ichigo muy enfadado al chico que acababa de golpear (que ahora se encontraba en el suelo) pisoteando su cara.

-Vamos Ichigo, no te pongas celoso- le calmó Mizuiro. El pelinaranja dejó la cara de Keigo y se sentó bruscamente en el sofá cruzando los brazos. Rukia rodó los ojos, él nunca cambiaría.

-Y Kuchiki-san, ¿Qué piensa tu hermano de esto?- preguntó Ishida haciendo que Ichigo respingara ante la sola mención de ese tipo.

-Bueno… nii-sama todavía no sabe nada- dijo algo nerviosa pensando en como sería la reacción de su hermano.

-Seguro que mata a Ichigo- susurró en el oído Tatsuki a Mizuiro, pero el mencionado alcanzó a oírles.

-Cállense- solamente les dijo.

Después de seguir platicando un rato sobre el embarazo, la pareja se despidió de sus amigos y se dirigieron a su casa. Al llegar fueron saludados efusivamente por Isshin, pero él fue detenido por el puño de su hijo. Subieron hasta la habitación del chico y se recostaron en la cama por un tiempo.

-Bueno, ya descansamos. ¡Vámonos!- de repente dijo Rukia parándose de la cama.

-¿Irnos? ¿A dónde?- preguntó Ichigo extrañado por la repentina acción de la Kuchiki.

-Pues a la Sociedad de Almas a decir sobre mi embarazo- contestó ella como si fuera lo más obvio.

-¿A-ahora? ¿No podemos esperar un poco?- le preguntó Ichigo tomándola por los hombros.

-No Ichigo- le contestó ella soltándose de su agarre- y no te preocupes, yo me asegurare de que nii-sama no te mate, sólo debes de dejarme hablar con él- dijo la Kuchiki adivinando las preocupaciones de el naranjita. Ambos salieron de sus cuerpos y Rukia abrió el senkaimon para ir a la sociedad de almas. La pequeña shinigami se preguntaba el por qué Ichigo le tenía tanto miedo a Byakuya, ya que ella consideraba que era amable y gran persona aunque aparentara lo contrario, claro que ella no sabía que cuando empezó a salir con el fresita éste tuvo que aguantar mucho: carros bomba, amenazas de muerte en cartas, pelos en su sopa, que el agua fría se le acabara mientras se bañaba, que el perro del vecino se orinara en su zapato… en fin, todo eso no lo sabía Rukia, si no le daría la razón a su noviecito de tener miedo de su hermano.

Llegaron ambos chicos sanos y salvos a la Sociedad de Almas y comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la división de Rukia. Al llegar ella planeaba empezar a contar sobre su embarazo, pero nada fue así; en cuanto llegó todos la empezaron a atiborrar de infinidad de papeleo, al parecer su capitán había tenido otra recaída debido a sus enfermedades justamente cuando toda la división tenía demasiado trabajo que hacer. Así que Rukia se olvido momentáneamente a que había ido y comenzó a hacer el papeleo y ayudar en todo lo que pudiera, después de todo era la teniente de ahí, debía de poner el ejemplo. Y cierto naranjita no estaba muy conforme con que la pequeña shinigami tuviera que hacer eso, ella había venido a comunicar una noticia solamente ya que ella se había tomado unas pequeñas vacaciones al saber que Ichigo estaría solo y ella quería aprovechar.

-¡Oigan!- gritó Ichigo llamando la atención de todos los presentes- ¡Rukia no vino aquí a trabajar! ¡Tiene algo que decirles!- les dijo haciendo que todos voltearan a ver la mencionada.

-¡Es cierto! ¡Lo había olvidado!- dijo ella saliendo de entre todo el papeleo- Tengo una gran noticia… ¡Estoy embarazada!- tras esto el lugar se quedó en silencio por un momento, pero pronto se empezó a llenar de gritos de alegría y palabras de felicitación hacia la Kuchiki y a Ichigo. La pareja se quedó un tiempo en el lugar platicando con todos los allí presentes, ahí ya había llegado el capitán Ukitake y también charlaba con la joven pareja. Después de un rato ambos chicos se despidieron de todos y se retiraron.

Ichigo pensaba que el escuadrón de Rukia era muy cálido donde todos eran muy unidos. Le gustaba ese lugar, también le agradaba ver como Rukia se divertía ahí. Desde que ellos supieron del embarazo, el naranjita siempre veía a su novia con una gran sonrisa y debía de admitir que se veía muy linda así, aunque el nunca se lo diría, era muy orgulloso. Tan sumergido iba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando él se separó de Rukia y terminó caminando por un pasillo el solo.

_oOo_

Rukia se encontraba enfrente de la oficina del capitán de la sexta división, o sea su hermano. Antes de tocar se volteó hacía la persona que se suponía estaba a su lado.

-Ichi…- paró al ver que el chico no estaba. Ella se extrañó ante eso pero rápidamente dedujo que él se había escapado para no tener que hablar con Byakuya. Tocó la puerta de la oficina y al momento se abrió pero la persona que vio fue otra a la esperada.

-¡Renji!- dijo sorprendida ella al ver a su pelirrojo amigo abrir la puerta.

-¡Hola Rukia! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!- le saludó.

-Hola-saludó ella de igual forma- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no esta nii-sama?- preguntó mientras entraba a la oficina.

-El capitán Kuchiki tuvo que ir a entregar unos papeles y yo estoy ayudándole con su trabajo- contestó él sentándose en una silla de por ahí al igual que Rukia- Y bien ¿para que querías verle?-

-Bueno, yo quería decirle algo- simplemente contestó.

-¿Y qué es?- inquirió, tenía curiosidad.

-No te incumbe- contestó ella con indiferencia tratando de molestar a su amigo.

-No es como si me importara- dijo él tratando de ocultar su curiosidad

-…-

-…-

-Ya, dime qué es- habló Renji después de un rato.

-¿No que no te importaba?- dijo ella con burla.

-Como sea, ya dime- le ordenó.

-Estoy embarazada- soltó así sin más.

-Deja de bromear y dime a que viniste- Renji no se lo había creído.

-¡No estoy bromeando!-gritó Rukia ofendida- ¡Estoy hablando en serio!-

Renji parpadeó un par de veces no creyéndose esa noticia- ¿En serio?- Rukia asintió- ¿Y como estás segura de ello?- preguntó él y enseguida la pelinegra sacó de quien sabe donde una hoja y se la entregó a Renji, leyó la hoja y vio que efectivamente que su amiga estaba embarazada.

-¡Es cierto!- exclamó el pelirrojo al terminar de leer- ¡Felicidades Rukia por tu bebé!- le felicitó palmeando su cabeza.

-¿Bebé? ¿Cuál bebé?-

-¡Nii-sama!-

-¡Capitán Kuchiki!- ambos jóvenes gritaron al ver a Byakuya justo detrás de ellos.

-Rukia, ¿estás embarazada?- preguntó Byakuya.

-Am…no… es decir ¡Sí!... amm- Rukia tartamudeaba, no sabía que decir.

-¿Fue Kurosaki quien te embarazó?- se notaba un cierto enojo en su voz. Rukia sólo atinó a asentir con la cabeza. Byakuya dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

_-Está muerto-_fue lo que pensó Renji.

_oOo _

Ichigo se encontraba a tan solo unos pasos de la oficina de Byakuya. Estaba buscando a Rukia y decidió ir a ver si estaba allí, sabiendo que podría morir. Dudó de estar allí y pensó en irse, pero al final no lo hizo. Ya se encontraba enfrente de la puerta de la oficina, su mano ya estaba a punto de girar la perilla pero alguien más le ganó abriendo antes la puerta.

-¡Byakuya!- exclamó el naranjita al verlo.

-Kurosaki…- se limitó a decir el Kuchiki, en su cara se notaba un gran enfado. Ichigo quedó petrificado al verlo ¿acaso ya sabía? Su mirada se dirigió hacia adentro de la oficina y pudo ver a Rukia y a Renji. Un "corre" fue lo que entendió él Kurosaki al leer los labios de Renji, pero sus piernas no respondían.

-Así que tú fuiste quien embarazo a Rukia- comenzó a decir Byakuya comenzando a sacar su zanpakutou.

-¡Ahh, sí! Pero… espera Byakuya, yo…- trataba de explicar Ichigo.

-Shire, Senbonzakura-

-¡NOO!-

…y así fue como murió Ichigo Kurosaki, joven y sin conocer a su hijo.

* * *

**Termino!**

**Espero que les haya gustado y dejen un review!**


End file.
